Cuddling (Haikyuu Various x Reader) One-shots
by CharactersXReaders
Summary: That's right, the cover image is a volleyball fight me about it ok (:
1. Daichi Sawamura- I wanna go to sleep

You learned something important about Daichi Sawamaura, this important thing was his favorite thing to do when he got back from practice and showered, was cuddling. He'd never actually admit it to you but after week of observing his behavior it was _undoubtedly_ true and _oh boy_. This boy is a cuddle god. he's warm, comforting, and just really nice about it. He had no qualms about touching you, running his fingers up your thighs, rubbing your waist, tracing shapes on your skin with his thumb, everything and anything to be close to you, he was a big teddy bear, especially after practice because he was starting to get all tender and sore and you felt really bad about it even though it wasn't your fault, so you did whatever he asked.

His head was buried you your neck and his breath tickled your skin as he nestled into you, he had a growing bruise on his forearm and you only caught glimpses of it but it looked _pretty_ painful.  
"What happened to your arm?" Your voice was quiet and sweet and Daichi was definitely a little weak from it.  
"I think I got hit with a serve, it happens so often I didn't notice.." He murmured rubbing his nose into the baby hairs at the back of your neck.  
"You really should start noticing things like that, you know one day you'll get really hurt and just not notice." You sigh and he could tell your eyebrows were furrowing.  
"Don't worry, anything I don't notice, _you do_." He hummed smartly. You just let out a long sigh and you feel his lips peel into a smile against your skin.  
"You smell really nice.." You felt his arms wrap around you completely, his fingers tapping and rubbing your stomach, "and your skin is really soft.." He continued to compliment you quietly, talking about anything really, your soft hair, your sweet smell, your warm skin, he was known for liking to whisper sweet nothings to you no matter how embarrassing he sounded, his compliments are cheesy and _almost_ cringey but they were sweet and he didn't mind it in the end because that's just kind of his personality.  
"But I also really like your-"  
"Daichi jeeze...you're so embarrassing, don't you ever run out of things to say?" You couldn't stop the heat rising to your face.  
"Not really." He hummed his fingers rubbing shapes into your skin, "there's a lot of really great things about you. I could talk about it all day." But he stopped saying embarrassing things and began peppering you with kisses just all over. You laugh softly and reach back, putting your hand in his hair and pulling him closer, you felt his lips peer into yet another smile. You turn over in his arms but he continues placing sweet little kisses all over you skin.  
"Daichi.." You say between breathy chuckles.  
"Yeah?" He hummed between tiny kisses.  
"Come here." You put your hands in his hair.  
"I am here." He smiles, pressing slow kisses to your neck.  
"No, I mean kiss me." You smile, twirling his short hair around your fingers.  
"I am kissing you." He chuckles, his long kisses traveling up your jaw.  
"I mean on my lips.." You comb your fingers all the way through his hair.  
"Ohh, _all you had to do was ask_." He peppers a few more kisses to the underside of your jaw before giving you a long, sweet kiss, letting his hands slowly rub your sides.  
"I did.." You chuckle in between breaths, sliding your hands up and through his hair.  
"Hm.." He smiles into your lips and you kiss like that for a while, long, slow, and sweet until you pull away just a little and press a kiss to the side of his lips. You peek open an eye to see his eyebrows furrow, _"that's a face."_ You chuckle pushing the line between his brows.  
"My back hurts." He says as you continue to try to flatten out the painful expression.  
"Where, top or bottom?" You ask letting your finger leave his brow and trace down his cheek, your thumb rubbing over his slightly protruding cheek bones.  
"Top." His expression lightens a little.  
"Lay on your on your stomach." You pull away and he looks disgruntled at the loss of contact, "oh come on." You push him lightly. You tentatively touch his arm, "where does it hurt?"  
"Near my shoulders." He rests his cheek on the pillow and peers up at you. You slide his tee shirt up, letting your thumbs trace over his warm skin. You pull the shirt over his head and start rubbing smalls circles near the base of his neck with your thumbs. You feel him practically melt under your touch. You allow your hands to slide more freely over his skin rubbing and pressing any knots in his back. He groans a few times into the pillow and had long closed his eyes. You began to pepper kisses down his back and neck and you hear him let out a small chuckle. "Lay back down." He murmurs turning over and tugging you down, _"I wanna go to sleep."_

 **i'm in haikyuu hell sorry not sorry** *** skeleton dance * guess who's back? Back again? I sometimes forget what I've told you guys already but yeah, I'm back with a new series that will hopefully get updated a pretty good amount, I like to think my work ethic is coming back, I dedicated a lot of my time and energy to getting my grades up and studying for my mid-terms/finals and my grades have gone up a pretty good amount, I've also been working a lot on cosplay which is an inherently exciting thing I like to think that I've grown a lot between updates but now hopefully there will be less of a wait in between my updates and you guys will be able to get to know me a little better so if you've just found me through this Haikyuu thing then hi I'm Hayden, I'm a trans/NB guy my pronouns are he/him/they/them and I invest a lot of time and effort into making funny phone cases. I'm also genuinely torn about my formatting, so if you have any ideas on how I should format all these please hit me up, I really only write formal essays'and stuff so I'm not too sure as to how I want these to look anymore...YIKES**


	2. Koushi Sugawara- Hearing your voice

Sugawara was great at reading your emotions. He could tell when you had a good day, or a bad one, or an average one, and he set out to find what made your day good, bad, or avaerage. He paied particular attention to the details of every single day you spoke about. He liked knowing things about you, sometimes you didn't wanna talk about your bad days, and he had found a particularly good way of getting the details out of you, hugging and cuddling.  
Sugawara's hugs are a _gift_ , no matter who he was hugging, they were instantly pacified, feeling waves of warmth and happiness wash over them and make them calm down, which made talking to you when you were upset _much_ easier.

 _He was going to need it today._

"Hey (y/n), what's up?" He smiled seeing you practically kick open the door.  
"Hi Suga." You stomp by him without giving him a sideways glance.  
" _Ouch_." He hummed resting his chin on the back of the couch, watching you rummage around in your kitchen. You'd recently gotten your own apartment and Suga knew that this was always the best place to find you.  
"Sorry." You said it but it didn't sound like you meant it.  
"What's the matter?" You could practically hear the frown in his voice.  
"Nothing." You were seething.  
"Hm.." He draped his arms over the back of the couch, "come on, talk to me."  
"I _am_ talking to you." You tore open a small bag of chips.  
"Talk to me about you're problems." He revised.  
"I _don't_ have any problems." You practically slammed the cabinet.  
"I can always tell when you're lying." He hummed resting his chin in his hand.  
"Well you're wrong this time." You hissed sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Me? _Never_." He tapped the back of the couch, "come here."  
"I'm comfortable in here."  
"Did I do something wrong?" He was sure he hadn't but, just in case, "are you upset with _me_ sweetheart?"  
"No." You rest your forehead on the table.  
"Then come over here."  
"I'm good thanks."  
"I think you're mad at me."  
"I'm not mad at you." You aggressively ate your chips.  
"Yes you are."  
"I'm not."  
"Then come see me."  
"I'm comfortable on this chair, you come see me."  
"I'm comfortable here. You're upset with me aren't you? _What did I do, please tell me._ "  
"You didn't do anything!" He's trying to guilt trip you, you _knew_ it.  
"I must've."  
"You didn't. I promise. Didn't you say you could always tell if I'm lying? You should be able to tell when I'm being _truthful_ then!" Your chips were empty. Suga stood up.  
"You caught me, I'm trying to get you to tell me what's bothering you." He hummed as you stood up, almost spiking the chips into the trash can and slamming it closed. "Tell me what's wrong, _please_?" He had made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around your waist, peppering kisses along the nape of your neck. He felt your whole body loosen up, and you leaned against him.  
"I just had a bad day." You promised, "it's nothing you did."  
"I know sweetheart." He nuzzled into your neck and you turned around, "I was just trying to get you to tell me what was wrong. I should have known this would work better." He pulled you over to your room and laid down in bed with you, "tell me about you're day, I'm listening." He wrapped his arms around you his chin resting on the top of you head, his hands slowly drawing circles over your lower back.  
"Well.." You sigh and spiraled off into the story of your awful day. It'd started with your alarm not going off, making you late for work, then there was killer back up in traffic, you were walking to work but it still made your trip harder than it needed to be, there was a group chat in your phone that would not stop spamming you and someone spilled there ice coffee on you and it just progressively got worse and worse.  
"I'm sorry baby.." He was frowning as he coaxed you into snuggling closer.  
"Don't be sorry," you rubbed your eyes before letting your hands fall back onto his chest, "it wasn't your fault, and there's nothing you could have done to make it better when it was happening."  
He just sighed, "I know, but still.." He was peppering little kisses across your face to calm you down more, even giving you some well timed nose boops to get laughter out of you. Eventually His hands settle on the small of your back, which is his favorite place to touch.  
"Do you feel better?" He asked after a long period of comfortable silence. He only felt soft breathing against his neck, " _hey_?" He pulled his chin off your head and shimmied down a little, coming face to sleeping face with you. "I guess you do feel better then, hm.." He wondered if he should wake you up, just to make sure, sleeping when you were in a bad mood was never a good idea.  
He pulled the ends of your hair gently until you peek an eye open, "don't pull my hair, loser."  
"Sorry." He rubbed his nose against your's, "I just didn't want you to fall asleep while you were upset, do you feel better?"  
"Mhm..Much better." You rest your hand on the side of his neck and peck his lips, "thanks for listening to me."  
 _  
"It's fine, I like hearing your voice."_

* * *

 **I'm trying to keep these gender neutral, so tell me if there's any faults in them...uhuhu oohoho I'm really tiered. Things are going great though. I missed sharing my writing**


	3. Asahi Azumane- A Bunch Of Cats

One thing Asahi was never good at, was seeing you cry, he's heart would break into a million little pieces, then those little pieces would break into little pieces, then those pieces would break until there was _literally_ nothing left and he felt like he was going to crumble with sadness. Everything about your crying face made him want to curl up into a ball and squeeze you and cry with you, the worst thing was seeing your face when you were about to cry, the way your bottom lip quivered and your eyes got bigger and your brows furrowed, everything about it was the most heart breaking thing in the world, he _just_ wanted you to be happy. So when he saw you sitting on your couch, face in your hands, sniffling and rubbing at your eyes he felt like he'd fall apart. The first thing he did was run through a mental check list,  
was it an important date today? No. Okay good.  
 **Did he promise to take you out on a date today? No. Okay good.**  
 **Did you text him about something important, sad, or angry today? No. Okay good.**  
 **Did you fight with him recently? No. Okay good.**  
It _must_ be something else. He walked slowly over to you and sat down, "hey.." He put his hand on your head, "hey what's the matter, you can tell me."  
He felt you jump, probably startled, "it's just me." He promised gently carding his hands through your hair, trying not to completely fall apart. You pull your face out of your hands and look up at him he was completely unable to cope with seeing the person he loved in such a state. He held your shaking hands in his then he placed them on your shoulders, then cupping your face, and going back to entwining your fingers, unsure of what kind of physical contact- if any, would make you feel better. His face was clouded with worry as he got the his pressing question out of the way,  
 _"are you upset with me?"_ When you quickly shook your head no, relife flooded over him, but the worry came back quickly, he wanted you to stop crying. "W-what's wrong then?" He peered down into your face, trying to mask his own worry, he didn't want to make you more upset. You tackled him down onto the couch in a tight hug and he allowed himself to be pushed back by you. He felt you bury your face in his neck, he hugged you lightly, still fearful of crushing you even after you were squeezing him with full force. He felt tears splash down onto the collar of his shirt, _"please stop crying._ " He murmured into your hair, "come on, it'll be okay.." He started rubbing your back as you let out ragged breaths, you back rising and falling quickly. "Tell me what happened, I'll make it better.." You were hiccuping and huffing against him, holding tightly to his shoulders. You started to explain what had happened, the words tumbling out of your mouth, you explained you had found a box of kittens on the sidewalk on your way home, you were going to take them home with you but there were too many and you didn't know if Asahi had an allergy so you took them to a no-kill shelter and they started whining when you left and you really just wanted to take them home but there were so many of them and then you started thinking about the kind of person who would do this and it made you _scared_ and you cried even more. It was in short, ridiculous. But your kindness melted his heart he sweetly and quietly hummed your name into your hair, rubbing the small of your back as the last of your tears escaped your eyes , your breath returned to normal, and your hiccups slowly reduced. You pick your head up and rub your cheek against his, he decided his heart really couldn't take much more of this.  
"Do you feel better?" He asked quietly leaning into your touch. You nod and start peppering his face with kisses. He was a _puddle_ underneath you. You held his cheeks in your hands as you showered his face in little 'thank you for listening to me cry about kitten' kisses.  
He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest, "ok, ok, I get it! _You're welcome!_ " He moved his hands to your cheeks in an attempt to stop your kisses, "you're welcome." He huffed and you leaned down, kissing him sweetly. "You're too much sometimes." His eyebrows furrow, "I can't believe all this was over a few cats."  
"There were so many of them though!" You whine, sitting up, "at least 10, _who could do that?!"_  
Your bottom lip started to quiver and he started to wave his hands, "no no it's okay it's okay don't cry the kittens are going to get really great homes don't worry!" He sat up too, "everything is going to be okay so don't worry about it! I heard a friend of mine from middle school was looking to get a cat, I'll tell him about this I'm sure he'll adopt one or two!" Asahi was doing everything he could to stop the lip quivering. "A-and the guys from Nekoma might need a cute mascot! I'll tell the guys on the volleyball team about it! Don't worry about the kittens they're probably adorable they'll be adopted in no time!" Your head was in his neck again and you were nestling into him.  
"Asahi.."  
You yawned and he sighed, "you tiered yourself out."  
"Mhhm." You yawn again and feel yourself being lifted up. He walked over to your bed and pulled your blanket down and set you on the bed. "Hey, let me go, I'll go get you a drink."  
"Mhm.." You shook your head, refusing to remove your arms from around his neck, "come lay down with me.."  
"You should drink something.."  
"I don't wanna drink something.. _.I wanna lay down with you_..." You murmur letting your thumb run down his cheek bone.  
"Come on..." He straightened up but ended up lifting you with him. "Just for a little while." He gave into you and laid down, he really only liked having you cuddle on top of him, he was afraid of squishing you, despite the amount of times you'd said you didn't mind it, and he was fine. He pulled you up onto him and you nestled into his chest, placing a few lazy kisses over his collarbones. His hands moved from you shoulders, to the small of your back a few times, with sweet long strokes. Eventually you fell asleep, your even breathing pushed away all his worry and the content little sigh that escaped your lips put him completely at ease. Your fingers slowly stopped twirling around the hairs that escaped his hair elastic and your hand came down to rest on his neck.  
"You worked yourself up so much that you passed out." He sighed patting your back and eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **so the cat thing is a true story but it happened to me with dogs last week, and I got home and was like sobbing about it, bc I really wanted these dogs but I already have two dogs, speaking of my dogs Stanley just got fixed and he's loving life in the cone, you could say I'm a pooch enthusiast. If you did know, I live right outside my state's capital city, so I head in there a lot to shop, and I used to go there to study with some friends I had in different cities since it was kinda middle point, but that's where I found the box of pups we took them to a lil shelter near my place and I think they're all okay, not sure if they're adopted or not.**


	4. Yū Nishinoya- I'm sleeeeeping

Nishinoya was usually one to remain quite if he had a rough day. You could usually tell when he was tiered, it was obvious to you, he slumped over a little and sighed softly, how other people couldn't tell was a mystery to you. So when you saw him deflated on the floor sitting in front of a coffee table scribbling in a note book you knew he was tired and that practice had been particularly hard.  
"Yuu~." You hum and his head whips around at the sound of your voice. "Tough practice?" You ask tapping your fingers on your forearms.  
"Those first years all butt-heads." He slumped over, "I try to get them to talk but they just..aren't compatible yet."  
"Mhm.." You wrap your arms and legs around him from behind nestling him in close to you. "That sounds tough." He practically melts against you.  
 _"It is._ " He crossed his arms, you felt him let out an angry huff. You laugh quietly and pepper kisses over the sides of his neck, finding his hands and lacing your fingers. "Well at least it's over for today." You hum, nestling into him. He just hummed quietly and laid down against you. Your hands raked through his hair and he sighed, closing his eyes. "What'd you do today?" He asked after a moment of comfortable silence.  
"Nothing much really." You hum thoughtfully, "I got kinda held up at the train station though.."  
"What happened?" His eyebrows went up but his eyes stayed closed.  
"Some guys were being assholes to a girl so I ended up stepping in, nothing really bad happened it was just a hassle, and I almost missed the train." You feel him press a kiss to your hand, "I'm just sick of people acting like douche-bags whenever they want, like sorry to remind you but the world doesn't revolve around you and your needs."  
He hummed at this, "you didn't get hurt at all did you?"  
"I got pushed and I hit my shoulder but it's fine, just a little bruised maybe."  
You feel him tense up, "can I look at it?"  
"I mean sure.." He starts to pull you out of your shirt and you chuckle at his nervousness.  
"Does it hurt?" He presses his fingertips to the reddening skin.  
"Mhm..not really." You wince a little.  
"You're too hot-headed sometimes."  
"Coming from _you_." You snort and shove him lightly.  
"Ah, come on, I'm being serious." He looked at you and you felt a shiver hit your spine.  
"I know.." You rub the back of his neck, "I couldn't just let it happen though, and who know's how long it would have taken for help to come if I called someone, I just had to step in."  
He let out a long exhale, "but you got hurt."  
"That girl would have gotten hurt if I didn't step in, and besides it's _not_ even that bad."  
"You're gonna have a bruise the size of Tokyo on your shoulder!" He jumped, "not that bad though!" He scoffed, "you need to be more careful."  
"I'm finneeee." You wave.  
"You aren't fine, I should get you some ice." He started to get up and you stop him, "come on, don't baby me."  
"I'm not babying you!"  
"I don't need it, I'm okay! It only hurts when you touch it! Ice will probably make it hurt more, forget it!"  
He sits back down and wraps his legs around you, _"I worry about you a lot._ " "  
I know.." You sigh, "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't apologize, you did a really good thing today I just..it makes me so nervous seeing you hurt."  
"It's not that bad.."  
"I'd call 911 over a paper-cut."  
You chuckle and wrap him in a hug, "I know you would. I love you." You card your fingers through his hair and he nestles into your neck,  
"I love you."  
You smile and let out a long sigh, "I could go to sleep." You lean against the couch, "are you tired?"  
"Mhm.." He yawned and you followed, "lets go to bed.." You stand up and trudge across the room, Noya holding onto you. You crawl into bed and flop over, nestling into Yuu. "It's only like 4.." You murmur.

"Sorry I can't hear you I'm sleeeeeeping."

* * *

 **/hits the whip**

 **guess who's never getting out of bed ever again?**

 **it me.**


	5. Ryūnosuke Tanaka- Best Boyfriend Ever

Tanka is a _decently_ heavy sleeper. You weren't sure what to attribute this to but he slept fairly soundly no matter where he was, albeit in class, on the couch, on the floor, or in a bed. You thought it was a bit endearing though. He slept a lot after practices, sometimes he came right to your place and crashed on the couch, you always wanted to touch him, he looked so peaceful but you were also terrified of waking him up, he looked so sleepy and worn out so you never did. You were sitting up besides him in bed finishing your homework while he snored happily next to you. He usually clung to you at times like this but he was facing away from you right now which was slightly off-putting. You wondered if you had upset him at all.  
"Ryuunosuke." You hum clicking your pencil. He mumbles gruffly. " _Ryuu_." You put your hand on the back of his head.  
" _Mhnmnmh_." He turned over, "hiii." He looked up at you.  
"Is something wrong? Are you mad at me?" You ask putting your homework away.  
"Mh..no..I'm just more tired than usual.." He rested his head in his hand, " _why_ would I be upset with you?"  
"No reason, you just didn't hug me or anything so I just figured.."  
"You were sad I didn't hug you?" He seemed awake again.  
"A-ah well I was nervous...I wouldn't want you to be upset with me." He tackled you into a hug clinging to you in every way possible. Your binder clatters to the floor and you wrap your arms around his back. You were relieved.  
"You're sighing a lot." He murmured as you nestled into him, "what's the matter?"  
"I'm just so..hm..tired..and overworked and... _sad_." Your eyebrows furrow, "and not sad about anything in particular just sad where..I'm so emotionally and physically tired that I can't really be anything else.."  
"What?" He suddenly looked very, very concerned. "You have to tell me when you're feeling upset that way it can't get out of hand." He pulled you onto his chest so he could see your face. "You have to take better care of yourself." "I _know_." You sigh, "I'm trash. I make everyone worry about me when I get like this I...I really don't deserve to have friends."  
"W-what?" You felt awful saying this but you couldn't help it. "Why are you putting yourself down so much babe? You're like the sweetest person I've ever met. Maybe a _little_ spacey sometimes I can admit that." You sniffle and bury your face in his neck. "You let things pile up, because you get nervous around a lot of work but that's natural. You're more than anyone could have asked for." He murmured putting a hand on your head. " _You're also hot_." He added thoughtlessly. You laugh and wipe your tears.  
"Huh?" You start to laugh.  
"What?" He jumped.  
"Y-you-!" You couldn't stop yourself, you sat up and your shoulders bounced airily.  
"Quit laughing you loser." He pulled you back down and your laughter slowly quieted as you nestled into him.  
"Thank you." You murmur as he scattered kisses over your body, it was impossible to be sad around him, "I love you."  
He exploded.  
"Ahh I love you too!" He tackled you into another hug, kissing and squeezing your body happily. You pull him down enough to kiss him and his face erupts into the darkest blush you've ever seen.  
"Aha you're embarrassed."  
"That's rude for someone who just asked for my help."  
"I didn't ask for it."  
"You needed it though."  
Now you were blushing. "I can tell when you need me to calm you down you know?"  
"Calming down from you?" You sputtered and he laughed, "I know you better than you might think. I knew your work was piling up and you were stressing out. I'm such a great boyfriend..hey say I'm a great boyfriend."  
"You're a great boyfriend." You mumbled out, feeling your face get hotter.  
"Ah you actually said it! What an accomplishment!" He wrapped his arms around you, "hmm relax for tonight, and you can start up with work and I can try to help but we'll start tomorrow." He rested his head against your back. You nod and thank him quietly, then you lay their for a while in silence, he kissed you a lot your shoulders, arms, fingers, cheek, nape of your neck, you name it, he's kissed it because he could it was in his reach and he wanted to feel as close to you as possible,  
"hey." He said suddenly and you open your eyes,  
"hm?"  
"Say I'm the best boyfriend."  
"You're the best boyfriend." You sigh and he was practically vibrating behind you. "I'm telling Noya you said that."  
"Are you tell him you asked me too?"  
 _"How cruel."_  
"Hm..you wouldn't have to though, even if I don't say it I think it."  
He sputtered at this, "ahhh you can be too sweet sometimes..and so cruel others.."  
You just hum at this, "you can't get used to anything. Come on though go back to what you were doing before I was almost asleep." He settled back into place behind you and held onto you, practically radiating pride. You decided to feed into him a little more before you dozed off for good.  
"Hey Ryu?" You murmur lacing your fingers.  
"A-ah?" He held your hand back and rose his eyebrows, "what is it?"  
You press a kiss to his hand, "you're the best boyfriend, _I love you."_

* * *

I ca **ught the post-competition theater sickness but I live another day, powerin through kids, powering through.**


End file.
